Wolves, Imprints, and Vampires, oh my!
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Annabell Annie Dwyer goes to La Push to care for her uncle Charlie. There she meets Embry, Jake, and Quil. One day she phases into a wolf. She imprints on Embry. Will he accept it, or will he hold a grudge on the fact that she knows who his daddy is? hehe
1. Wolves!

**A/N: **I do not own twilight, or any characters in the twilight books.

* * *

I was in my car driving over to my friend Jacob Black's house. I had moved to Forks to live with my uncle Charlie after his daughter Isabella up and left. I have come to the conclusion that my family is fucked up.

See, my uncle, Phil Dwyer is Charlie's half-brother. Apparently Marie Swan- Charlie and Phil's mom- had an affair with Granddad Dwyer after Granny left him, thus Phil was born.

I suppose I should tell you my name, huh? Well, it's Annabelle Joanne Dwyer. I'm full Quileute and I lived with my dad up until I moved in with Charlie. My mother was as Phil puts it, a prostitute who OD'd on sleeping pills a month after I was born, leaving me with my Dad.

I've been at Forks High for six weeks and am officially creeped out. There's this creepy guy named Edward Cullen who stares at me all the time. His sister, Alice( whom I talk to on a regular basis because we are lab partners and have all of our classes together) told me I remind him of Isabella. I guess he had a thing for her when she left, and now he's fixated on me.

I don't mind the rest of the Cullen family. I've hung out with them a few times at volleyball games. Emmett and Jasper are giant teddy bears and Rosalie is kind of bitchy at first, but is a blast. The Cullen kids haven't been at school for six days because it's sunny- doctor and missus Cullen take them camping when the sun shines- and I have been feeling really weird. I grew at least five inches and now stand at 5'11, and I'm always hot.

I met Jacob when I brought Charlie over to watch the mariners game with Billy Black. Jake and his friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara were hanging out in his kitchen trying to figure out their Algebra. I sat down and helped them. We hung out everyday after school for the next six weeks and I helped them with Algebra and they listened to me rant about Edweirdo's creepiness. Thus, here I am today, pulling into Jake's yard.

I parked my truck and walked into the garage where the boys were waiting with their tests in hand.

'Alright, let me see 'em boys.' I demanded. They handed them over. Jake got an A+, Quil got a B-, and Embry, Oh boy.

'EMBRY MICHAEL CALL! What is this? A D?' I yelled, annoyed.

'Um, yeah. Sorry Annie.' He said.

'Em, you were starting to understand this, what happened?' I asked.

'Well, there was this hot new girl sitting in front of me. She smelt soo good, I just couldn't concentrate.' He said, as if it were that simple.

'EMBRY! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!' I yelled, storming out of the garage. I leaned against a tree and took a few deep breaths, calming myself down.

I walked over to my car and grabbed my note book, proceeding to write the test questions down. When I was done I walked back into the garage and handed it to him.

'What is this?' He asked me, confused.

'You, are going to re-take this test in the house, at the table where you wont get distracted while we watch the telly.' I told him, my voice full of authority.

He took the paper reluctantly and mumbled all the way back to the house where he plopped down at the table and got to work.

Quil, Jake, and I watched the news for a while. The funniest thing I have ever heard in my life came on at the end.

'_This just in. Police authority have it under suspicion that gang violence in the Port Angeles area has something to do with the new gang that has erupted called SPOONS. The leader of this gang is very dangerous. She is a 5'4" female with Caucasian skin, dark shoulder length hair, and mud brown eyes. She goes by the name Bella Bee. Her full name, Isabella Marie Swan. If you see or here of Miss Swan, please don't hesitate to call the police.'_

I busted out laughing so hard I was clutching my sides. Jake's Dad, Billy came rolling into the house with Sam Uley in tow. He took one look at my expression and laughed.

'Heard the news, huh. If ole Charlie finds out, he may just have heart attack, eh Annie.' Billy said.

'No, he wont have a heart attack, maybe a stroke, but no attack.' I said dryly. He laughed and rolled himself into the kitchen. He came back moments later with a puzzled look on his face.

'Why is Embry Call sitting at my table clutching his head and looking like he wants to murder that piece of paper?' He asked to no one in general.

'The boys got their tests back today. Jake got an A, Quil got a B, and Embry dearest got a D because he couldn't keep it in his pants for 50 minutes. So, he is retaking the test.' I told him honestly. He and Sam laughed. Sam was looking at Jake like he suspected him to grow a second head or something.

'So, Annie. How longs it been since Creeper Cullen looked at you?' Quil asked. I'm pretty sure Sam growled? What the hell?

'Six days baby.' I said triumphantly.

'Wow, new record.' Jake stated.

'Yeah, last thing he said to me was 'I'll be back soon, my love.' I was all like, what the hell? So, I took off, skipped school, the whole nine yards.' I said.

'Um, creepy much. Next thing you know he'll show up in your bedroom and demand sex from you or something.' Quil said. I looked at him and shuttered. Suddenly I heard a growl form the kitchen, followed by an 'I DON'T GET THIS!'

I sighed and got up. I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

'What don't you get?' I asked him.

'Any of it. It's like everything is all jumbled up. Like that 'L' is there even and 'L' on the number line?' He asked, frustrated. I asked him if he'd ever been tested for dyslexia, he said no and I agreed to go with him to test it. I also told him about my ADD.

'Okay, let's go watch the game.' I said and went to the living room.

That night I got out of my truck and took my usual walk over to the woods by Charlie's house.

I was thinking about everything that had happened to me when I suddenly started shaking like mad.

After like five minutes I exploded. I looked down at my feet. Wait, are those paws?

_What the hell?__** Annie**_

_Wow, Paul, get Sam.__** Jared**_

_On it.__** Paul**_

_Omigod, I'm schizophrenic!__** Annie**_

I felt this odd shimmer and was joined by another voice in my head.

_So, who is it? Jacob Black?__** Sam**_

_Seriously, get out of my head!__** Annie**_

_Wait, a girl. That isn't possible, what's your name?__** Sam**_

_Annabelle Dwyer. But, since you are part of my imagination, shouldn't you know this?__** Annie**_

_Ah, Annie. This isn't in your head. Do you know of our legends?__** Sam**_

_Of course, my Dad told me all about them. __**Annie**_

_Well, they are true, and you are a protector of the tribe. __**Sam**_

Sam explained everything to me. I wasn't allowed to hang out with the boys, but I could go back to school next week, as long as I keep my temper in check. They took me on a patrol and when I got back I collapsed on my bed.

* * *

**A/N: **End chappie one! So, what do you thinks?

Lots a Love

Sam


	2. Wolves, imrpinting, aand Vamps oh jeez

****

A/N:

Hope you enjoy chappie two! Lot's of twists in this one :) 

* * *

It's been almost a week since I phased for the first time and today we had to go over to Billy's house to check on Jake and Quil.

The guys always walked around in cutoff shorts and I always wore cheer shorts and a sports bra. The guys and I all got our tribal tattoos together yesterday. Sam had been afraid to get one and I had talked them all into it. They got theirs on their arm and mine was on my hip so it just barely poked out of my shorts.

Jared had his arm slung lazily around my shoulder. He was like my fun brother, Paul was the temperamental best friend, and Sam was the silent older brother who would kick any guys ass who looked at his baby sister. I was having a hard time concentrating at the moment.

'Annie, are you paying attention?' Sam asked me.

'Huh?' I asked, dazed.

'I was asking if you could handle seeing Jake.' He said.

'Oh, yeah, I'm good.' I told him. Jared sighed and squeezed my shoulder.

'You didn't take your pills today, did you.' Sam asked.

'Oh, I did, but I need a higher prescription because of the wolf thing. It's not as if I can walk into the doctors office and go 'Hey, I need a higher ADD prescription because my wolfie metabolism burns it off to quickly.' Yeah, like that'll happen.' I scoffed.

'Yeah, I see your point.' Sam said, nodding his head. We arrived at Jake's house and knocked on the door. Billy answered with a smile.

'Hey guys, they are in the living room. Annie, if you can't handle it, leave, okay sweetie.' He said. Jared let me go and we walked in. I saw Jake, Quil, and Embry sitting there, playing video games. They looked up with hard eyes.

I looked into Embry's eyes and my world stopped. I sucked in a breath.

'What are you doing here, Dwyer?' He asked, coldly. I felt the tears form in my eyes and tore out of there faster than you could say La Push. Paul was right behind me and pulled me into a hug. I hardly ever phase when I'm angry, I just sit there, but when I get sad I get close to phasing.

None of the other guys new it, but Paul was a big softie. He hid it behind anger, but it all came out when it was just the two of us.

I phased by myself later and ran for a run to clear my head. When I was done I walked to Emily's place, picking leaves and twigs out of my hair.

I sighed and sat on a bar stool, running my fingers through my hair. Jared was looking at me sympathetically which meant something was going to happen.

Just then Emily came out with a scissors in her hand and a spray bottle. My eyes widened and I backed away.

'Oh, c'mon Annie, your hair gets in the way.' Emily said. I looked at her and sighed, defeated.

'Fine, but I still want to look like a girl. Keep it below the chin.' I told her.

'Oh, I will.' She said and wet my hair. Twenty minutes later I had a cute bob that was longer in the front than the back and almost two feet of hair lay on the floor.

'I should really donate that.' I stated, looking at it.

'Yeah, you should. I'll put it in a box.' Emily said. I nodded and grabbed a muffin while running a hand through my hair.

So, I cried, Paul freaked out, and they took me cliff diving. Sam pushed me off the cliff, resulting in what I am doing right now, chasing him through the woods.

He didn't phase because I was faster than him. I finally caught up with him and jumped on his back, digging my nails into his shoulders.

'OWW! Get off me.' He whined. He was still running, the stupid boy, now towards Emily's house.

'Mm, nope.' I replied, tightening my grip on his shoulders. When he finally reached Emily's I jumped off of him and walked in the house.

'Hey Em.' I greeted with a smile. Sam came in grumbling and growled at me.

'Annie, what did you do to him?' She asked with a laugh.

'Well, he pushed me off the cliff so I clawed him with my very human fingers.' I said smugly.

Emily laughed lightly.

'Oh, Sam, I took care of that situation that you wanted me to deal with.' Emily told Sam.

'Thanks Em. Annie, we had Paul transferred to Forks High so you had someone with you to calm you down.' Sam informed me.

'Kay. I should go and cook dinner for Charlie. See you later.' I told them.

I ran home and made lasagna for dinner. We ate and I went to bed.

* * *

I woke up at 5:30 the next morning and showered. After showering I blow dried and straightened my hair and did my makeup. My eyes were lined in plum liner and eye shadow to enhance the green color.

After applying my makeup I put on a red lace bra and matching panties. I went to my closet and riffled through it. I put on fishnet tights, a grey long-sleeved shirt and a grey and dark blue baby doll cup dress. For shoes I pulled on my grey boots and for a splash of color I put my multi-colored necklace on.

I looked in the mirror and smiled, satisfied. I was going over to Emily's for breakfast so I grabbed my tote bag and keys and drove to La Push.

I pulled up to Emily's house to see Jared waiting outside for me.

'Hey Annie.' Jared said.

'Hey Jare.' I replied. We walked into the smell of bacon and French toast. Paul was already stuffing his face with food when we walked in.

'Really Paul?' I asked, annoyed.

'I'm hungry.' He complained. I rolled my eyes and ate my food.

I pulled my blackberry out of my bag and looked at the time. 'We gotta go Paul.' I told him. He got up and followed me out of the house.

We arrive at school with five minutes till first bell. 'You ready to hang with the pale-faces?' I asked him.

'No.' He grumbled. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

**LUNCH PERIOD**

It was lunch and Paul and myself were walking towards the caf when I was stopped by Edward Freaking Cullen.

'Isabella, you know you shouldn't hang out with this boy. He's dangerous.' He said. I close my eyes. He is plain crazy, if he thinks I'm Isabella.

'Mhm, sure.' I replied and walked away with Paul. 'And you didn't believe me when I said he was creepy.' I hissed.

'Yeah, I wasn't expecting that.' He replied. I smiled and shook my head at him.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I was walking to my locker after my final class when I was once again stopped my creepy Cullen.

'What do you want?' I asked, annoyed.

'I want you, Isabella Swan.' He said and kissed me, forcing his nasty bloodsucking tongue in my mouth. I brought my knee up and hit his groin.

I see Jasper and Emmett run up to him. 'Keep him the hell away from me. If he touches me again I will rip him to shreds.' I growled. 'Oh, and Cullen, it's Annabelle Dwyer.' With that I punched him in the nose.

I was clenching my fists and jaw together the whole way to Emily's house. Paul was driving because I couldn't.

We got there and saw Jared, Emily, and Sam waiting for us. Paul parked and I bolted, straight for the trees.

About ten yards in I punched the tree, making it crack.

'GOD DAMMIT!' I yelled, kicking another.

_PAUL POV_

I watched as Annie ran for the trees. We heard her cussing and breaking trees.

'What pissed her off?' Jared asked.

'Cullen.' I spat.

'What did he do?' Sam asked.

'Well, first he called her Isabella, then he said I was dangerous, then he said she shouldn't hang out with me, then he called her Isabella again, and finally he kissed her.' I said, angrily.

'Dammit, what did Annie do when he kissed her?' Jared cursed.

'She need his popsicle balls and told his brothers that if he ever touched her again she'd rip him apart.' I said. Annie came back out of the trees taking deep breaths. I noticed that she had changed into her shorts and sports bra, incase she phased.

She chucked her tote bag with her clothes into her car and closed her eyes, taking one last deep breath.

'Anybody got mouthwash?' She asked.

_Annie POV_

'Anybody got mouthwash?' I asked. Emily laughed and motioned for me to follow her.

'I bought these in bulk. You can keep it.' She said, handing me a bottle of biodegradable mouthwash. I put a mouthful in my mouth and let it sit there for a good ten minutes before spitting into the sink.

'Hey, we have to go check on Jake.' Paul said, coming into the bathroom. I nodded and took another swig of mouthwash.

When we got outside I spit it in the grass. I got a weird look from Sam. 'It's biodegradable. Chill.' I said, taking another swig.

We walked to Jakes house with me, washing my mouth three more times.

Billy was sitting outside with Harry Clearwater waiting for us. I spit out more mouthwash as we walked up.

'Hello boys, Annie.' Billy greeted.

'What are you doing, Annie?' Harry asked, amused.

'Disinfecting my mouth.' I said darkly, going to take another swig but Paul grabbed the bottle from my hands.

'Why are you doing that, sweetie?' Billy asked.

'Because Cullen kissed her after calling her Isabella.' Paul said. Harry shuttered and Billy coughed.

'Well, we have someone close to phasing. It's not Jacob, nor Quil.' Harry said, confused.

'Who is it, Harry?' Sam asked.

'Embry Call.' Billy said. I grabbed onto Paul's arm and squeezed it.

'How, Embry's Makah.' Jared stated.

'His dad isn't.' I said quietly.

'Do you know something Annie?' Billy asked. I nodded and began my story.

'Embry was really mad one day after some random pale-face called him a bastard blood traitor and just kept muttering to himself about who his Dad was. Later that night I went over and talked to Janette. She told me who his father is, but I wasn't allowed to tell Embry.

'She said that she wanted a child so badly that she went to the Seattle sperm bank. She got pregnant and had Embry.' I said, wanting to wait on telling who the father is.

'Who is Embry's father?' Billy asked.

'That's the part that makes me laugh, Billy. Embry Call's father is Old Quil.' I said, with a giggle. Billy was trying to suppress a grin and Harry was laughing quietly.

'How do you know she told the truth.' Jared asked, gasping for air.

'I didn't believe it at first, either Jared, but then I went and talked to old Quil. Turns out he donated sperm a week before Janette came in. She didn't realize how old Quil was until she came to the rez.' I informed them.

'Oh, jeez. Scandalous.' Harry gasped out. I nodded.

'Embry is Quil's uncle!' Paul screeched. I nodded and laughed.

'Old Quil's a cradle robber.' I teased. That got Billy to laugh. 'Well, at least his sperm is.' I muttered.

'Okay, back to business. Embry's going to phase soon, so when he does we'll ha-' Harry was cut off by a howl. Embry had phased.

'I'll take care of him.' I told them, dashing off into the trees.

* * *

**A/N: **haha, Old Quil is Embry's daddy! Scandal! lol...

**Psst.**

**Hey.**

**Hey you.**

**Yes! You. see that shiny button on the bottom of this screen?**

** Oh, good, you do. WELL, click it DAMMIT!**


End file.
